My Silly Stupid Love
by angeldiane
Summary: UNFINISHED. The stories of the encounters of Yoh Asakura and Ren Tao in a fairy tale setting. YohXRen FemaleYoh


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Angel: Hi! This is Angel bringing to you my first YohxRen story! Actually, my first Shaman King story too. But sadly, I wanted a kind of fairytale-ishy story so Yoh is a GIRL.

Horo-Horo: You sick person…

Angel: Noes, I meant good. I really did, don't hate me!

Horo-Horo: Right, so here's the first chapter of My Silly Stupid Love.

* * *

My name's Yoh Asakura. I'm sixteen. And I'm a girl.

Bump bump. Bump bump. I can hear my heartbeat growing louder and louder. What's going on? Why's my heartbeat accelerating? Someone hugged me from behind. I turned around to see the culprit of making me feel this way. I only catch a glimpse of dark purple hair before---

"YOH! Wake up!" Yoh heard from under her blanket. It must be Lady Anna. "Yoh! You lazy idiot! It's 8:01 already!" Anna shouted, storming down the hall.

Yoh forced her tired body up from bed to go draw hot water for Anna's bath. She's always cranky without her baths. She rushed to the bath room and started a small fire under a small pot. Pouring spring water into the pot, waiting, and pouring the water into the wooden bath tub, she repeated this several times to fill the bath tub halfway.

Yoh then poured in a bit of concentrated apple juice as Anna entered the tub.

She went back to adding hot water into the tub.

"Yoh." called Anna.

"Yes, Lady Anna?" Yoh replied not stopping in her work.

Anna looked pissed off. "It's Anna got it?" And with a small nod from Yoh she continued, "What do you think about me getting married?"

Yoh stopped in her tracks. Anna, getting MARRIED? The violent girl being quiet and nice with a husband? Yoh blanched. There was no way in hell that would happen.

Yoh replied, "I think that's an absurd idea."

"Hmm, I think so too."

"Why the sudden talk of getting married, Anna?"

"My "suitor" is coming today." Anna did air quotes on suitor.

""Suitor"?" Yoh asked mimicking Anna's air quotes.

"Yeah, "suitor", I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"Ohh, when is he coming?" Yoh asked.

Anna without change in expression replied, "He probably came 10 minutes ago."

Yoh who is usually calm and collected all the time couldn't keep calm about this. "You left your suitor waiting?!"

"It's "suitor"." Anna replied unaffected.

Yoh dashed out of the bath room.

* * *

Ren stood by the gates of the manor extremely pissed. He's been standing out here for 14 minutes and he hates waiting.

"Ahh! I'm so so so sorry Lord Ren!" someone shouted. Ren turned around to see a girl about 5'4" with shoulder-length dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes running towards him. Her askew looks made her look rather cute.

She stopped in front of the gate and panted a bit. "I'm so sorry! Anna is usually not rude to her guests. I'll open the gates right away." the girl said quickly. She searched her pockets for the gate key. Ren saw that she obviously didn't have it.

All he could think was is he really staying here for a whole month? He hoped that the incompetence in this manor won't spread to him in the on-coming month.

"There's no need to get the key." Ren said coolly as he grabbed a hold of a bar on the gate and leaped over the gate. Dusting off the invisible dust on his shoulders he continued, "Bason, you stay here and watch over my luggage."

Bason replied, "Yes master Ren." as expected.

Ren looked at the girl expectantly.

* * *

Yoh was admiring the young lord as he made the jump. Sounding like a silly little school girl, she thought about how cool he had looked.

Noticing the lord's stare on her, she bowed down and presented the way to the manor, "This way lord."

After walking for a bit she heard his riveting voice again, "What's your name?"

* * *

Ren was pretty interested in the girl even if he would never admit it. Someone who had the decency to go retrieve him and looked like she still had her sanity intact even she's been staying with the she-devil Anna.

"My name's Yoh." she said. Yoh. Even her name sounded just right.

He kept staring at the girl. Taking in her beauty while he still could before the presence of his "future fiancée" ruined it. But god, he felt stupid for being interested in this random girl.

* * *

Anna sat on her chair like a king on his throne. Yes, king not queen. Anna is too ferocious to be compared to a queen.

Yoh stood aside as she watched the two converse.

"Lord Ren." Anna addressed.

"Lady Anna." Ren addressed back.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at my manor."

"I hope I will too. But on a more serious note, I would like to discuss our _engagement_." Lord Ren had practically spat out the word engagement like it was poison.

"I would like to decline your offer Ren. I don't to be married to you." Anna said as she broke out in a grin.

"Thank god. I don't want to marry you either Anna." Ren said also breaking out in a grin.

Yoh for one, was confused by their relationship but didn't voice her curiosity.

"Yoh, can you go prepare Ren's room?" Anna asked even though if it was her asking, it'd be a demand. "Ren and I will be having some drinks."

Yoh nodded and left. Walking towards the laundry room, she wanted to know more about Ren. Even though she knew she shouldn't be involved with Anna's matters, she really wanted to know.

Yoh eyed through the silk bed sheets and decided on the purple ones that matched Ren's hair. Although she was probably sure Ren's hair is softer. Yoh blushed at her comment. God, what was she thinking? She doesn't even know the guy.

She grabbed the bundle of silk and brought it back to Ren's room. She made the bed, placed the pillows into their purple silk cases, hung the purple silk curtains, stocked the upper part of the closet with extra pillows and blankets, and tidied the place up.

Yoh then opened the suitcase that Bason, Ren's companion, left. It was filled with Ren's Chinese-styled silk clothes. Yoh ran her fingers through his clothes; it felt so soft and smooth. Then her curiosity got the best of her. She took one of his shirts and brought it up to her nose. It smelt of peaches.

"What are you doing?" asked an amused voice. A voice that Yoh knows by heart now. The voice of Ren Tao.

* * *

Angel: So, please don't kill me for making Yoh OOC.

Horo-Horo: Dude, you fail at life.

Angel: D; Please review.


End file.
